


Details

by LadyDrace



Series: Mundane Series [19]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some... stroking. (Decide for yourselves what rating this should have in your minds...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

“How did you get this scar?”

Julian raised his head from the pillow.

“What scar?”

Garak traced a finger down the spine of his lover.

“This one, right above your tail bone.”

His young lover shrugged.

“I don't know. I wasn't even aware I had a scar there.”

The grey hands paused where they had been stroking.

“Understandable. It's very small. One would have to look very closely to notice it at all.”

Julian smirked over his shoulder.

“And as a... _tailor_... you always pay special attention to detail, right?”

Garak smiled and resumed his languid stroking.

“Exactly, my dear.”


End file.
